Curses
by WibblyWobbly-TimeyWimey
Summary: Castiel's life is at stake. Dean isn't entirely confident he is willing to pay the price... daft silliness, but also cute and fluffy.


I have being having intense destiel feels and need some action after 7.17 (crying so hard), so I wrote this. It was actually in an agreement with a friend (ff; evilexboyfriend), who if you're not also slightly in love with, then you're an idiot. I wrote one way, she another.

Enjoy!

* * *

"No way. There's got to be another way!" Dean groaned desperately, and rubbed his temples, giving them all the impression that he really doesn't want to do this. Which he doesn't. Sort of.

"Dean, look, we've tried. We've been looking four hours. There is no other way." Sam kept trying to reason with him but he refused to listen.

"No you just don't want to look any more."

"We could have had this stupid situation fixed hours ago, if you weren't being such a damn idjit. Get on with it, Dean." Bobby nods towards Cas.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"We do share a more profound bound, Dean, I've already told-" Cas starts but Dean holds up his hand and glares at Cas.

"Don't, just… don't do that. Don't say that again."

"Dean, he's got a point. What does it matter anyway?"

"It matters because I'm not gay, dude!"

"I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, Dean."

"Cas!" Dean shouts and bangs his head against the desk. "Why is this even a conversation we're having?"

"Because it will save his life and there is no other way. It won't even take you ten seconds. We're not saying you go all fully Dean Winchester and bed him."

"Jesus, Sam." Dean groans and lifts his head to gulp down a shot of whisky.

"I'm just saying okay, it'll be over before you know and then we can carry on with our lives, and we never have to speak of it again."

"Alright, fine! If it'll shut you up." Dean takes a deep breath and stands to move in front of Cas. "What do I have to do?"

"For it to remove to curse fully, you have to kiss me. It has to last longer than three seconds, but as Sam said, it needn't last longer than ten. I sense you are uncomfortable with this, Dean, so I will try to remain as still as possible."

Dean groans inwardly and gives himself a shake. It's just a kiss. One damn kiss. It'll save Cas' life. He's Dean fucking Winchester. He kisses chicks all the time. Granted they're chicks but point stands. Just a kiss. Pull yourself together, Winchester.  
He nods and steps closer.

"If I'm doing this, I ain't giving it no half assed attempt, you got me? And it never leaves this room?"

"As you wish, Dean."

It's an odd thing being within this distance of Cas and it being intentional. He's told him numerous goddamn times about personal space, but he never really seemed to get the picture. It's strange, but not… unbearable.

Dean's hands twitch, and he tells himself it's just one kiss, but might as well make it good one right? He places one hand on Cas' shoulder, and looks up at his eyes. His body tenses and there's that small part of him that is relishing what is happening. He can't look away now. Those goddamn huge blue eyes, that are boring into him with inquisition. Always staring right into his soul, but never with judgement. Always acceptance. He grits his jaw, moves his hand to Cas' neck, leans in, and kisses him.

His lips are softer than he expected. Not as rough and cold as his glances always made him assume. Dean can feel something he assumes is the curse ripple through him, but it's not unpleasant, it's like a tingle on his lips, and a flurry of bubbles in his gut. He can feel it shooting through his blood stream, making his heart race. Everything else starts to slip away. All he can feel is Cas' lips, the soft skin under his hand, and the trench coat being gripped in the other. Cas is suddenly closer. There are hands tentatively creeping around Dean's waist, that are definitely not his own. There is a tug in his gut and a ringing in his ears. His hand slides up into tamed hair, releasing it from it's order. The lips against his are moving. They become synchronised. They become one. They slip together like water, flowing into each other through every touch.

Two bodies, entangling their threads of hopes and dreams, loves and losses, their everything and nothing. Their pain for the coming days. Their desperate need for each other.

A lonely angel and a tortured soul.

Sam and Bobby shift awkwardly. They clear their throats. Sam looks the other way, and scuffs his foot against the floor. Bobby catches his eye and after an unspoken word, they swiftly exit from the room, leaving Dean and Cas to… that.  
Sam glances back at them and wishes he hadn't.  
It was only supposed to be one fucking kiss.


End file.
